User talk:Dragon-Fox 7
Hi I'm ~~Dragon-Fox 7~~ and I'm new Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon-Fox 7 page! Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Gallery => Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:52, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Quick note dragon! Love the whole Meta Immunity idea, but wouldn't a better name for the power as a whole be Meta Power Immunity? It should also be an application >of< meta power manipulation, similarly to how power immunity is one of superpower manipulation. OmnipotentDeity (talk) 21:29, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Err, yeah exactly. Power Immunity protects the user from more than just powers, abilities as well. So a better name for it would be Meta Power Immunity, as all omnipotent powers are typically capable (actually, they /are/) of being manipulated /by/ meta power manipulation. So, I fail to see the reason for the name? If anything, Meta Immunity implies an immunity to just meta-related abilities/powers! When, we both know it was the intention to be the immunity of /all/ powers? OmnipotentDeity (talk) 21:44, April 25, 2018 (UTC) That's not its purpose The purpose of the Anihilaarg is not to destroy or erase anything. Its purpose is to create universes. Thats what it was designed for and what it was always meant to do. So it doesn't count as nonexistence.SageM (talk) 00:07, May 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yes but thats not nonexistence, its just universe destruction. Nonexistence implies it never existed in the first place. Plus the device itself still exists and can be used again even if the universe is destroyed. Meaning its actually Destructive Dominion instead.SageM (talk) 00:16, May 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM At least one of them, yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:40, May 9, 2018 (UTC) About Power Anchoring: 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:09, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey I’m not sure if perhaps you didn’t know but it was Kuo who said it was a variation. That’s why I edited it out under his order.Omuni (talk) 22:29, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Yes, But Kuo disagrees. As do I and Imouto. Omuni (talk) 22:40, May 9, 2018 (UTC) No, based off what Kuo said, what we discussed last night and what Imouto said, Power Anchoring *is* weak to Immunity Bypassing. It’s supposed to be similar to an elemental thing. Immunity Bypassing > Power Anchoring Bypassing Immunity > Immunity Bypassing immunity Removal > Bypassing Immunity Power Anchoring > Immunity Removal it works like that and it seems both Imouto and Kuo seem to agree. If you wish we could also get Death and Gabriel’s opinion on it. Omuni (talk) 22:46, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Because. More seriously, it was basically exercise of making a superhuman individual. "Physiology of one being" could be one way to say it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:05, May 18, 2018 (UTC) You did notice I'm not the one who deleted it? That said, it was proposed and agreed on discord and I notice that you seem to be the only one concerned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:46, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Are you pulling emotional quilt-trip over this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:13, May 18, 2018 (UTC) You dropped logical reasons pretty fast to go for emotional ones. Meaning the logical ones aren't working? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:56, May 18, 2018 (UTC) It was basically Supernatural Condition with a short list of potential powers. That's it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Considering that I checked the page before posting that, yes it is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:10, May 18, 2018 (UTC) And that is your argument? "Because." --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Since SP is back, I think this one is done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Omni means all, so they simply contain all version of the respective power, manipulations and magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:03, May 19, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please make more than one change before hitting Publish. I had to slog through dozen Edits in Demonic Slayer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:01, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, what kind of work is needed to be done in Undead and Alien Slayer? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:30, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Got it. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:44, June 10, 2018 (UTC) that category is for administrators.User talk:Arquetion Gallery => Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, June 18, 2018 (UTC) how do you report an admin cuz I want to report an admin on a different website for being such a you know what I'm not even going to get into details just send me the link so I can do it please and thank you you be so much help Vip 8 (talk) 06:53, July 15, 2018 (UTC)Vip 8 Before you expand a pic to 400px, please take a look on how big that pic is. Doubling the size really doesn't work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:50, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiosity, is there some reason you keep adding empty space between powerpoints and text/link? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, August 6, 2018 (UTC) In practical terms it really depends on which one is more common. If most have space I've added them, if not then I've removed them. Unlike the empty line between sections there is no meaningful difference. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:54, August 6, 2018 (UTC) All these depend on whether you're prepared to change the links, of course. Hand Seal Magic - several Users don't really use magic (ninjas), so that might need Editing. Inscriptive Magic - could work. Linguistic Magic - nah. Tho could use other name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Hand Seal Magic - might need move some of the users to Power Via Gesture. Chakra/ninjutsu from Naruto at least don't really belong there, they aren't in Chi Magic either. Maybe some other Users might need to be removed/moved as well. After that it could be renamed. Linguistic Magic - I actually had pretty good name in mind but then wrote the other text and forgot what it was... -_-; Go ahead with Incantation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:18, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Please use Preview before posting and do more than one change/Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:28, August 7, 2018 (UTC) 18. When Gallery has 20 pics, they will be added Collapse/Expand system. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Meta Erasure Immunity Nekron2 (talk) 10:12, August 26, 2018 (UTC)Thanks for creating the page my basic idea was this only but it was confused for flawless Indestructibility. But yeah though we know that meta erasure immunity is immune to nonexistence and is specifically created for countering nonexistence,please don't try and add limitation to nonexistence page that users of meta erasure immunity are immune as if you do that not only DYBAD will remove that limitation but may also delete your page saying and no one will do anything about it I have seen this. So,leave the nonexistence page and its variations as it is. Let DYBAD have his page page as he sees fit,we simply know that meta erasure immunity is immune to nonexistence and its variations. Even Koupfi said that nonexistence is DYBAD's baby(yeah literally its in my talk page).Though no need for changing contents of your page either as it was created for being immune to nonexistence and its variations and it shall remain as it is after all otherwise it will be no different from normal erasure immunity. Wish you a good day/night. Nekron2 (talk) 03:47, August 27, 2018 (UTC)Hello what happened to the meta erasure immunity page? Why was it deleted? Issei's Flawless Artistry I did re-watch the episode and checked out the Highschool DxD Wikia for more information on a devil's artistic capability and I found nothing that says they're skilled artists or anything like that. Here are some links you can look at below: https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Issei_Hyoudou https://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Devil While it pains me to say this, all that I saw from that episode was Issei's source of artistic talent came from his perversion not his physiology as a devil which seemed more comical rather than a serious talent as I believe its never repeated in any other episodes. Plus, in that episode, if you look at the other girls in Rias' Peerage, they have more simplistic designs on their sculptures showing that Issei is the only one capable of this due to his perversion and knowledge of the details of Rias' body in his fantasies in a comical manner. I really don't think him being a devil plays a part in his artistic ability. CrabHermit (talk) 19:12, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, we have yet to see that but I do think he would be capable of that. Issei tends to do a lot of Plot Power stunts so I highly doubt him being a devil or not would change anything. CrabHermit (talk) 19:19, August 29, 2018 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. This includes Opposites. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:38, September 14, 2018 (UTC) It was Apocalypse Inducement with one extra, which isn't even excluded in AI. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:55, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Stop publishing after one Edit and then repeating the same thing several times on the row inside minutes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:30, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Because it was duplicate, we have other pics that are same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:01, January 12, 2019 (UTC) If I could remember the other pics name, Id post it to you. Since I don't, it's returned. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:35, January 12, 2019 (UTC) When there's a power, you add it as is instead of adding sentence where it is explained. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Bro if u got that from my Idea page Please keep it up and thanks for looking at and applying my idea MYTHNERD (talk) 01:54, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Agreed I was thinking of other deities I wanted to do classical 1st then others but if you do them feel free to do them in whatever order just let me know so that I can put them on my page letting me know u created them MYTHNERD (talk) 02:01, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Did Sun Deity Physiology MYTHNERD (talk) 02:34, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks I will put the ones we've made on my profile page under Joint Projects MYTHNERD (talk) 02:47, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Joint Project Deity Physiologies Well basically we are working on the same set of ideas so We're working on the same project just free to do it however we pls separately. So samething just our own thing our own way MYTHNERD (talk) 02:55, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Can Psionic magic evolve.? If so what would it become? 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. Here's the list. Get to it. Or return the previous name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Don't change page names without admin approval. You already changed it once before it was changed back, so what makes you think its going to be any different now? Don't do it again.SageM (talk) 01:31, May 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM The rules haven't changed, so changing names without approval from the admins is a No. "Don't change page names without a very good reason, thats what Also Called is for." Your the third person this week to make the mistake of thinking you can rename a page without admin approval. its not going to happen. so please stop.SageM (talk) 01:36, May 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM Re: Resurrection Bless name change Go ahead rename it to Blessed Resurrection Imouto 22:44, May 15, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan As long as you change all links to that page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, May 16, 2019 (UTC) N Gallery = Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:36, June 18, 2019 (UTC) How exactly I missed that one... -_-; Apologies. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:45, June 18, 2019 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:29, June 25, 2019 (UTC) N For now I will make simple changes AZS (talk) 18:22, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Chimerism is not limited to just animals. And it never was. Anything or anyone that is a hybrid of more then two species is considered to be a chimera. It has nothing to do with just animals. Kuo already agreed with this, and the page was deleted before. Don't recreate it again.SageM (talk) 04:56, July 15, 2019 (UTC)SageM Multi-Hybridism is Chimerism being that Chimerism isn't just fusing two animal species together; you can fuse multiple animals and other living creatures together. Imouto 05:00, July 15, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan I haven't talked with anyone in discord, so that's a lie. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:01, August 23, 2019 (UTC) As long as you change all of the links to it, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Should work now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, August 31, 2019 (UTC) PLEASE TELL ME! How exactly does wish granting or absolute wish granting work? How do you make wishes and grant them? Please answer me in detail! Leo Jason Caris (talk) 09:45, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Discord Please Chat with me in discord AZS (talk) 01:58, September 3, 2019 (UTC) As long as you change all of the links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, September 3, 2019 (UTC) mmm sorry, can you chat with me again I will try my best to explain everything AZS (talk) 14:03, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Hello, How r u? AZS (talk) 02:26, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, do you mind editing my Inner Beast powers to make their descriptions (in the capabilities parts/sections) be more like yours, please? --Chris Urena (talk) 00:55, September 23, 2019 (UTC) All of them, but you don’t have to do them all today though; you can just edit one each day if that works out for you. --Chris Urena (talk) 01:54, September 23, 2019 (UTC) OK. ���� --Chris Urena (talk) 02:13, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, I saw those edits you’ve done to two of my Inner Beast-based powers and would like to say that you did a good job with what you did. But do you mind doing the same for the other two that I created? You could find them by going through my profile on the Pages I Created, where you can see every power I’ve ever created listed in alphabetical order. --Chris Urena (talk) 03:04, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Well, besides those two, I also mean Inner Beast Summoning. --Chris Urena (talk) 05:37, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Oh, wait, you did, sorry about that. �� —Chris Urena (talk) 05:42, September 26, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Chris Urena (talk) 12:25, September 26, 2019 (UTC) My main account is blocked until the end of the month due to too much (warranted) criticisms at the wrong moment. I will answer your comments on my sheet at the start of november, and should probably do the same on your sheet too. Take care my friend, and see you then :) DYBAD (talk) 02:14, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey DragonFox, if you were to create an Inner Beast Symbiosis, what would you use as a description for its capabilities and who would you count as a user to such a power? The reason why I am asking this is because I want to create this superpower but do not know what to use for its capabilities description nor who can count as one of its users. --Chris Urena (talk) 02:05, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Well, here it is, DragonFox: Inner Beast Symbiosis. Feel free to edit and perfect this new sub-power to Inner Beast. --Chris Urena (talk) 02:51, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the edits to Inner Beast Symbiosis. --Chris Urena (talk) 03:32, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey DragonFox, do you mind finding a picture for this power of mine here: Superior Activity? --Chris Urena (talk) 23:29, October 24, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Chris Urena (talk) 00:32, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, check out my latest archetype superpower: Beast Master. --Chris Urena (talk) 21:46, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Honestly, no it is not since Domestication is a variant of Taming which is an applicant to BT and BT does a lot more than just tame animals (as well as monsters and aliens) BTW. --Chris Urena (talk) 21:53, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I know that but that is due to the users of Taming doing one out of all of the things a user of Beast Tamer could do. --Chris Urena (talk) 22:00, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, should I rename Beast Tamer to Beast Master in order to avoid future confusions between Beast Tamer and Taming? --Chris Urena (talk) 23:30, November 5, 2019 (UTC) I'd prefer to keep it as Beast Master since this power, unlike Beast Lordship, has no involvement with controlling, summoning, creating, shaping, and transforming into the beasts/animals. --Chris Urena (talk) 00:56, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey Dragon-Fox, what do you think of me creating a Beast Companionship so that all the variants of Animal Companionship, including Animal Companionship itself, become variants to Beast Companionship instead so that way we could have a power about having any beast as a companion whether said beast is an animal, alien, monster, dragon, etc.? Because, if you think about it, monsters and aliens are not animals themselves to be variants to a companionship-based power that's (or should be) all about animals (and yes, I know that I was the one who added 'em there but you do see my point, correct?)? --Chris Urena (talk) 04:30, November 11, 2019 (UTC)